DanMachi Light Novel Volume 2/Synopsis
Volume 2 Prologue In the dungeon, Liliruca Arde was acting as a supporter to an adventurer who insulted her for her supposed slowness, telling her that she should use herself as a decoy if needs be. Lili simply laughed, reaffirming her belief that adventurers were easy to abandon. Chapter 1 Bell was scolded by Eina when he reported to her that he explored the 7th Floor of the dungeon. He explained to her that his abilities were sufficient enough to explore past her recommended floors. She then requested to see his status so that she could confirm whether what he said was true or not. After seeing his stats were good enough, she accepted his request to go further down the dungeon, but insisted that he needed to have his equipment replaced. Bell and Eina went to the upper floors of Babel to buy new equipment. Bell found and bought a breastplate in a shop. Eina also gave him an additional Jade Supporter as a gift. On his way home, Bell encountered a Pallum that was being pursued. He tried to protect the Pallum from her pursuer, and was about to fight him when a waitress from the Hostess of Fertility, Ryuu Lion, appeared, stopping the fight. The day after, Bell met Lili who introduced herself to him, disguised as a Beast Human. Chapter 2 Lili asked if he would make a party with her. After some consideration, Bell agreed, and proceeded to enter the dungeon with her. With her assistance, Bell was able to concentrate more on his actions, and defeat multiple enemies on the 7th floor. After returning to the surface, Bell reported to Eina, telling her he had hired a Supporter. Eina then noticed that Bell's dagger was missing. He frantically searched for it but to no avail. While searching for his knife, he noticed a commotion, where he found Lili, Ryuu and Syr. Ryuu returned Bell's knife, causing Bell to become ecstatic, thanking her profusely. Intermediate Chapter Hestia found Miach on the Main Street and brought him to a pub to drink wine. There she complained to him about Bell having an affair with another women. Getting drunk, he paid the bill and left the place while pushing her on his four wheeled trolley. He dropped her at her house while Bell was in and then left for the night. Chapter 3 While Bell was walking home from the dungeon with Lili, Freya was looking at him from the top floor of the tower of Babel. Later, she took a book and wanted her Familia member, Ottar, pass it on to him. However, thinking otherwise, she decided to leave the book at that place where she first encountered that boy. Bell and Lili continued their partnership. One day, Lili was unable to come to the dungeon, due to a certain commitment. Bell noticed that he had forgotten to return Syr's basket and used the opportunity to return it. After apologizing to Syr for his actions, Bell considered ordering a meal to make up for it. Syr asked him if he was resting for today. Bell told her that he was unmotivated to go to the dungeon. She then recommended that he fill his spare time with reading, and gave him a book that had been left by a customer. He read the book, unaware that the book was a Grimoire, allowing Bell to acquire the magic Firebolt. Upon learning this new magic skill, Bell became extremely excited, and immediately headed into the dungeon. He recklessly used the magic without knowing the repercussions. After many consecutive uses, he fainted, as the magic had exhausted his mind. He later woke up and noticed that he was enjoying a lap pillow from Ais. Recognizing this, he immediately ran away. Chapter 4 Bell returned to the Hestia Familia home and was then informed of the book's true nature, becoming shocked at its power and price. Riveria used Soma to lure Loki out in order for Eina to do her research on the Soma Familia. Before Eina left Loki's place, Loki updated Ais' status and found out that she had reached Level 6. He later went to the pub once again, and asked for advice from Mia. Mia told him that everything was fine and to just accept what happened. On his way to the dungeon, Bell noticed some men harassing Lili. One of the men tried to bribe Bell into helping them trap Lili. Bell automatically refused. Chapter 5 Sometime later, Lili suggested for them to go as far as the 10th floor. She assured him that he would be able to handle it with his experience and magic, and gave him a new weapon to use to fight larger monsters. When they reached the 10th floor, two Orcs appeared, one after another, and he was able to beat them using his weapons and magic. After defeating the monsters, he noticed that Lili was missing, as well as discovering monster lures lying around. Bell then noticed that multiple Orcs were approaching and readied himself for battle. Before the fight began, an arrow hit Bell's pouch where the Hestia Knife was kept, and it flew away from him. Lili then appeared, and stole his dagger. He was shocked, but managed to defeat all of the monsters. Although he was hit several times, he managed to survive, but lost the protector that Eina had given him. Bell immediately went after Lili, and was able to save her from a large group of Killer Ants. She was flabbergasted that he had saved her, even after she had stolen from, cheated, and lied to him, to which he stated that she was a girl, then that she was Lili. After things had settled two days later, Bell and Lili restarted their partnership. Epilogue On the 10th Floor, Ais was disappointed that she couldn't talk with Bell properly, but then noticed his protector lying on the ground. She wondered why such a thing was there, though she realized soon after that it belonged to the boy she wanted to talk to. Category:DanMachi Synopses